deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna Navarre's computer
Anna Navarre's computer is a computer appearing in Deus Ex. It belongs to Anna Navarre and is located in her office on Level 3 of UNATCO HQ. The login is anavarre and the password is scryspc. The first five e-mails are available during the player's first visit in the HQ. The remaining two are viewable during their second visit. E-mails Skul-gun From: GHermann//UNATCO.15431.76513 To: JManderley//UNATCO.00013.76490 Cc: ANavarre//UNATCO.9954.1131 Subject: Skul-gun Might I sugest agin, a skul-gun for my head. Yesterday in Battery Park, some scum we all know pushes smack for NSF gets jumpy and draws. I take 2 .22's, 1 in flesh, 1 in augs, befor I can get out that dam asalt gun. If I could kil just by thought, it would be beter. Is it my job to be a human target-practis backstop? Gunther Hermann re: skul-gun From: JManderley//UNATCO.00013.76490 To: GHermann//UNATCO.15431.76513 Cc: ANavarre//UNATCO.9954.1131 Subject: re: skul-gun I have personally forwarded your request to Appropriations. Upgrading our combat-readiness is an ongoing priority. Speaking of which, you certainly made the best of a difficult situation yesterday. We applaud your courage. Thank you for living to work another day, Gunther. We need more agents like you. JM GHermann (GHermann//UNATCO.15431.76513) wrote: >Might I sugest agin, a skul-gun for my head. >Yesterday in Batery Park, some scum we all know >pushes smack for NSF gets jumpy and draws. I take >2 .22's, 1 in flesh, 1 in augs, befor I can get out >that dam asalt gun. > >If I could kil just by thought, it would be beter. >Is it my job to be a human target-practis backstop? > >Gunther Hermann dinosores From: GHermann//UNATCO.15431.76513 To: ANavarre//UNATCO.9954.1131 Subject: dinosores See, what do I tell you? Manderley wil be hapy to have the garbage truk take me back to Deutschland. Now especally with the new nano-aug alredy ariving. We are the old computers the Americans call "dinosores." See if I ever get a skul-gun at all. Gunther Nano-Augmentation and You From: JReyes//UNATCO.00973.20892 To: GHermann; ANavarre; JCDenton Subject: Nano-Augmentation and You I was asked by the regional medical coordinator to forward this information to all of you. I do so without further comment... Dr. Reyes ---------------- By now, you've heard about the upcoming transition to nano-augmentation. It's coming, but not as soon as you think. UNATCO has only one nano-augmented agent, with a second just now graduating from the Academy. It will be years before the program leaves the laboratory. Your mechanical augmentations are NOT obsolete. Some agents express concern that they will be "walking junk" in ten years. One agent expressed their fears in an anonymous e-mail saying "Well be sld at flee markets,. old gray golems for scareing the children. So what about my legss? What about my LIFE?"sic Keep some perspective. Prosthetics remain the only proven technology for enhancing human abilities. Those who make the sacrifice are appreciated, commended, and saluted as heroes. Our New Recruit From: JManderley//UNATCO.00013.76490 To: GHermann; ANavarre Subject: Our New Recruit will be joining us today after his stint at the Academy, and I'm assigning the both of you the task of keeping a watchful eye on him while monitoring his progress. His assigned cover name for the duration of his service will be "J.C. Denton" -- we thought it would be best to keep the cover names within the family since Paul has already received the Denton codename. I have great faith in you both, and trust you will do your utmost to insure that he becomes a successful and productive member of this organization. Until further notice, I'd like to receive weekly reports with your observations. JM Denotn From: GHermann//UNATCO.15431.76513 To: ANavarre//UNATCO.9954.1131 Subject: Denotn i am not sure what I thnk of our Agent Denton. He iz not like the brother, but seemz to eagr to prove that he may bbbe better than us. I wonder if he unnerstand may what be at stske here. Gunther Mission Objectives From: JManderley//UNATCO.00013.76490 To: ANavarre//UNATCO.9954.1131 Subject: Mission Objectives Of primary importance in the upcoming operation is recovering _all_ of the stolen Ambrosia -- if any falls into terrorist hands, it could be a potential tool for blackmail that would pose a serious security risk. However, our best intelligence indicates that Juan Lebedev — a known terrorist leader — is behind this galling attack; while the loss of the Ambrosia is a regrettable but salvageable incident, Lebedev poses a continuing threat to UNATCO. He is also a dangerous man, and if the operation should result in his termination rather than capture, there is no doubt that the agent responsible would be found to have acted appropriately and with the full force of the law. JM Category:Deus Ex computers and terminals